Esencja
by Pernix
Summary: Rzecz dzieje się w trakcie końcowych wydarzeń BD, gdy obce wampiry zbierają się, by być świadkami Cullenów przed Volturi.  Bohaterowie książkowi mają epizodyczne rolę, ale będą się pojawiać.  Są wampiry, czyli będzie nieco fantastycznie/horrorowo.


**P****ostaci ze świata **_**Twilight**_** należą do Stephanii Meyer.**

Dotarł na polanę o świcie. Do tego czasu zebrało się już sporo osób. Prośba Cullenów o świadectwo rozprzestrzeniła się po ich światku z zawrotną prędkością, tak że chyba każdy chodzący po świecie wampir wiedział o istnieniu malutkiego Forks oraz rodziny pobratymców na specjalnej diecie. Narodziny wampirzego dziecka były czymś wyjątkowym, czymś, co w ich świecie się nie przydarza, dlatego każdy chciał się przekonać, jak ono wygląda i czy faktycznie nie stwarza żadnego zagrożenia. Wiele wampirzyc odczuwających tęsknotę za płodnością przemieniało małe dzieci – za każdym razem kończyło się to tragicznie, stąd też obowiązywał zakaz. Kobiety były zazdrosne o to niemowlę; owszem, przychodziły, ale z ciekawości i ze sceptycznym nastawieniem.  
Na polanie w liczbie przeważali mężczyźni, dlatego nie sądził, że ją tam spotka. Stała odwrócona tyłem. Jej blond włosy powiewały na wietrze, roznosząc słodki, a właściwie najsłodszy zapach, który do tej pory czuł. Była najpiękniejszą wampirzycą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał, żadna nie mogła się jej równać. Miała własną ligę i gdyby inaczej usystematyzować hierarchię wampirzą, to ona zdecydowanie zostałaby boginią nieśmiertelnych istot. Jego zdanie na ten temat nie było odosobnione. Wszyscy krwiopijcy płci męskiej wpatrywali się w nią z pożądliwością, a kobiety obrzucały zazdrosnymi spojrzeniami. Zatrzymał się w miejscu, a ona, jakby czując jego wzrok na plecach, powoli stanęła twarzą w twarz z przystojnym, choć oszpeconym Rosjaninem. Przez środek łuku brwiowego mężczyzny przebiegała widoczna blizna, która sięgała środka policzka. Dla ludzi była prawie niezauważalna, ale zimnoskórzy widzieli ją wyraźnie. Blizna nie ujmowała mu urody – stanowiła jawny ślad po przejściach, świadectwo ciężkich doświadczeń. Sprawiała, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej tajemniczo i mrocznie. Z powodu tej blizny Vladimira nazywano smutnym wampirem, ale jego nie obchodziło, co o nim mówią. Człowiek tworzy własną legendę – podobnie jak wampir. Jak w każdej legendzie sporo jest niedomówień i ziarno prawdy. Takie też było jego życie.

– Beth, nie spodziewałem się, że cię tu zobaczę.  
– A ja wręcz przeciwnie. Przyszłam tu, mając nadzieję, że nasze drogi ponownie się skrzyżują. Choć pewnie nie chcesz mnie już znać – powiedziała ze smutkiem.  
– Dlaczego tak mówisz? Tylko mnie tym ranisz. Wiesz, że będę cię zawsze kochał. – Zawstydzona dziewczyna spuściła wzrok.  
Była jeszcze nastolatką. Niewiele mogła się nauczyć w swoim śmiertelnym życiu, a wampirze najwidoczniej nie doświadczyło jej na tyle, by zrozumiała, co oznacza miłość bezwarunkowa. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i z czułością pogłaskał po policzku.  
– W takim razie będziemy razem czekać na Volturich. Widziałaś już sprawczynię całego zamieszania?  
– Tak, jest słodka. Wygląda jak cherubinek. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Włosi chcą ją zabić. Przecież to bezbronne stworzenie – odparła z czułością. – Mała będzie z pewnością najpiękniejszą wampirzycą na świecie. Musisz ją zobaczyć. – Chwyciła jego dłoń, by poprowadzić w stronę posiadłości Cullenów.  
– Może półwampirzycą. Najpiękniejsza wampirzyca prowadzi mnie właśnie za rękę – odrzekł, całując ją w wierzch dłoni.  
– Gentleman się znalazł – zripostowała z ironią, lecz tak naprawdę pochlebiało jej zachowanie przyjaciela.

Dom tutejszych wampirów wyglądał imponująco. Czegoś takiego Vladimir jeszcze nie widział. Wampirze siedziby z reguły przypominają raczej zamknięte twierdze, tymczasem ta willa była jasna i przestronna. Wielkie okna wprowadzały wiele światła do pomieszczeń, co kłóciło się z zasadą ukrywania przed słońcem. Usytuowanie budynku w otoczeniu drzew i w ustroniu od innych zabudowań pozwalało jednak na taką ekstrawagancję. Jego mieszkańcy mogli się poczuć bezpiecznie i komfortowo. Drzwi otworzył postawny, choć niezbyt muskularny mężczyzna o przyjaznej i pogodnej aparycji. Znał już najwyraźniej Beth i gdy ta przedstawiła mu nowo przybyłego, przywitał gościa z ulgą. Zjawiało się coraz więcej przyjaznych im osób, co zwiększało szansę na przewagę. Był to Carlisle – głowa rodziny, a zarazem miejscowy lekarz, co wydawało się absurdalne w obliczu jego natury. Widocznie zwierzęca dieta to skuteczny inhibitor, który pozwala obcować z ludźmi i z ludzką krwią bez olbrzymiego wysiłku.  
Najstarszy Cullen pokrótce wyjaśnił Vladimirowi okoliczności narodzin Renesmee, po czym poprosił o uszanowanie ich woli i nieurządzanie polowań w promieniu dwustu kilometrów od Forks. Rosjanin dziwił się zwyczajom panującym w tej rodzinie, zdawał sobie też sprawę, że restrykcje spowodują, iż będzie musiał całkowicie wstrzymać się od pożywiania, gdyż oddalenie się w celu łowów mogło spowodować minięcie się z rodem królewskim, a tego nie chciał. Palił się do walki i liczył, że konflikt będzie trzeba rozwiązać bitwą.  
Tymczasem przytaknął wszystkim domownikom na znak, że aprobuje warunki. Jego uwagę zwrócił Jasper, który przyglądał mu się z rezerwą. Zachowywał się, jakby wyczuł jego niezauważalną ekscytację i adrenalinę wywołaną myślą o jatce. Pewnie to jeden z tych uczuciowców. Wampirze talenty nie były wcale czymś unikalnym – każdy rozwijał w sobie swoją wrażliwość, chyba że jej nie posiadał. Wyniosła blondynka ewidentnie sądziła, że jej atutem, a zarazem darem jest bycie piękną. Na widok Beth dziwnie zaciskała zęby, a usta zawężały się jej do ledwie widocznej kreski.  
– Nie chcemy wam przeszkadzać w przygotowaniach. Będziemy niedaleko – odpowiedział na pożegnanie.  
Carlisle skinął głową i pożegnał się z gościem. Traktował go uprzejmie, lecz z dystansem. Czytający w myślach syn Cullenów odgadł, że intencje nowego przybysza są czyste – mrugnął porozumiewawczo do ojca, choć u wampirów do samego końca nie wiadomo, po której staną stronie. Doktor nie musiał się martwić – Vladimir miał swoje porachunki z Volturi i wszystko wskazywało na to, że tym razem im nie odpuści.  
– Och, Beth... Szukałem cię, ale nie byłem pewny, czy chcę cię znaleźć – powiedział, gdy oddalili się już wystarczająco od domu gospodarzy i polany, po której wałęsali się krwiopijcy.  
– Jak to? – odparła zdziwiona. Wyraźnie posmutniała, słysząc te słowa.  
– Pragnąłem cię odzyskać, ale bałem się, że ta jedyna nadzieja, jaka mi pozostała, rozpłynie się niczym mydlana bańka. Wampiry żyją setki lat. Ja jestem stosunkowo młody stażem, ale to, co przeżyłem i czego doświadczyłem, wystarczy mi w zupełności. Mógłbym obdarzyć każdego mieszkańca tego miasteczka historiami z mego życia, które mnie przygniotły i jeszcze by zostało. Straciłem wszystko, oglądałem wiele zła, a nieśmiertelność w samotności mnie męczy.  
– Dlaczego nigdy nie założyłeś stada?  
– Nie jestem taki jak Włosi. Nie mógłbym gromadzić wampirów, by je podporządkować, jak robią to Volturi. Jeśli miałbym założyć stado – to tylko takie podobne do Cullenów. To niepojęte, że zasiedlili się w jednym miejscu na tak długo i że ludzie kupują ich bajeczkę o adopcjach. Poza tym żyją w stałych związkach – cztery pary pod jednym dachem. Dziwię się, że to akceptują – w Ameryce, gdzie tak zważa się na cnotę... Chciałbym mieć na powrót rodzinę – odrzekł, a potem zamilkł, wpatrując się w krajobraz.  
Wampirzyca przytuliła się do jego boku. Doszli właśnie na skraj lasu, gdzie znajdowało się jezioro otoczone z jednej strony szarymi, ostrymi skałami, a z drugiej bujną roślinnością. Usiedli razem na jednym kamieniu, opierając się o swoje plecy. Dziewczyna chwyciła go za rękę i odezwała się cicho:  
– Opowiedz mi, jak to się stało... Wiesz, jak stałeś się tym, kim jesteśmy. – Kiedy Rosjanin nie zareagował, dodała: – Proszę.

***

Mężczyzna milczał jeszcze przez chwilę. Spojrzał na drobną dłoń przyjaciółki, która spoczywała na jego palcach. Delikatnie wysunął swoją, by pogłaskać rękę kobiety.

– To będzie smutna opowieść. Niejeden powiedziałby, że wygrałem los na loterii. Ludzie marzą o wiecznej młodości, o długowiecznym życiu. Ja chciałem zostać zwykłym człowiekiem. Uczyć dzieciaki w naszej małej wiejskiej szkółce, odkrywać talenty i pokazywać im właściwą drogę. Chciałem mieć gromadkę dzieci – jedno było już nawet w drodze – a potem dożyć zmierzchu życia w objęciach mojej żony. Tymczasem nie pytano mnie o zgodę. Wiesz przecież, że nie przemieniamy ludzi hurtowo czy dla zabawy. Oczywiście wśród nas są psychopaci i ignoranci, którzy łamią kodeks, ale zostanie wampirem to wyjątkowa rzecz. Zresztą przytrafia się niezwykle rzadko. Najczęściej przez przypadek, kiedy spłoszony wampir, chcąc ukryć swoją obecność, zbiegnie z miejsca zajścia i zostawi swoją niedoszłą ofiarę z jadem krążącym we krwi albo z miłości, gdy chcemy przerwać samotność – stworzyć sobie idealnego partnera na resztę ziemskiej egzystencji. Ja niestety jestem produktem ubocznym, to znaczy w moim przypadku wchodzi w grę pierwsza opcja.  
Dopiero po kilkunastu latach dowiedziałem się, kto mnie przemienił, ale o tym innym razem. Pamiętałem bardzo dobrze z tej sceny wydarzenia, które poprzedzały atak. Zostałem dźgnięty nożem przez pijanego żołnierza. Zwróciłem mu uwagę, że ma się stosownie zachowywać wobec karczmarki, a on bez pardonu wyciągnął ostrze i przesunął nim po mojej twarzy. W gospodzie było wielu żołnierzy i żaden z chłopów nie mógł mi pomóc. Wybiegłem na dwór, trzymając się za zakrwawiony policzek. Oczy miałem zamknięte, ale czułem, jak do prawego dobiega krew z rany. Naciął nieznacznie łuk brwiowy, jednak cięcie przebiegło również przez wrażliwą powiekę i część policzka. Rana szczypała i jak tylko wyszedłem na zewnątrz, zanurzyłem twarz w śniegu. Nie było to może rozsądne, ale jak najszybciej chciałem ukoić nieznośne ciepło i zminimalizować szczypanie. Podniosłem głowę w górę. Zimna pierzyna pokrywająca ziemię skutecznie zredukowała ból, ale została skalana szkarłatną plamą. Usłyszałem szybkie przemieszczanie się. Nie wiedziałem, skąd się wziął czy w jaki sposób to zrobił, ale nagle ktoś stanął za mną. Zaśmiał się i dmuchnął mroźnym powietrzem w moją szyję.  
– Potrzebny ci przyjemnie chłodzący powiew? – zapytał, obracając mnie brutalnie w swoim kierunku. – Wtedy już nic nie będzie cię boleć. Z przyjemnością osuszę cię do ostatniej kropelki czerwonej ambrozji, którą nosisz w sobie – mówiąc to, zaśmiał się szyderczo. Wyglądał jak szaleniec, a mnie odebrało mowę. Nie miałem pojęcia, co miał na myśli.  
– Co? Nie wierzysz? – Tym razem jego śmiech zmienił się w gardłowe buczenie. – No to zaraz ci pokażę – dodał i natychmiast wbił się w moją szyję, łapczywie wysysając krew. Wtedy zrozumiałem. Był wampirem, a ja nie uciekłem przed zagrożeniem, ponieważ nie dopuszczałem nawet takiej możliwości. Sądziłem, że zimnoskórzy to tylko legenda, mit, ale wówczas przekonałem się, że jednak istnieją. Zresztą nie miałbym żadnych szans. Czułem upływającą w szybkim tempie krew. Drętwiały mi nogi i powoli traciłem świadomość. W tamtej chwili miałem wrażenie błogości. Nic mnie nie obchodziło. Nie próbowałem nawet walczyć o swoje życie, pewny, iż szamotanina z nadzwyczaj silnym przeciwnikiem na nic by się zdała. Myślałem tylko o żonie, o tym, że zostanie sama. Nie miałem szansy się pożegnać. Kiedy zamykałem oczy, by pomóc wyobraźni przywołać obraz najukochańszej osoby, wiernej towarzyszki, wampir niespodziewanie puścił mnie i odrzucił. Upadłem twarzą w śnieg, a stan błogości zmienił się w tępy ból, który najmocniej odczuwałem w miejscu ukąszenia. Po chwili usłyszałem donośne śmiechy żołnierzy wychodzących z gospody. Kilku z nich poszło do stajni po konie, a reszta dysputowała radośnie. Byli wyraźnie odurzeni alkoholem i opowiadali sobie świńskie dowcipy. Nie poruszyłem się, choć szczypanie i rwanie roznosiło całe moje ciało. Miałem wrażenie, że jestem tykającą bombą, która lada moment wybuchnie, rozpadając się na miliony strzępów. Opanowanie krzyku i jęku było niemożliwe, więc zagryzłem rękaw mojego płaszcza, a potem wydałem z siebie głuchy syk. Na szczęście zbyt pijani żołdacy przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie i nie zdołali mnie usłyszeć. Kilka minut później odjechali, a ja z ulgą jęknąłem. Choć wszystkie moje wewnętrzne organy, tkanki i żyły walczyły ze sobą nawzajem, przezwyciężyłem ból, by podczołgać się do pobliskiej stodoły. Zamknąłem za sobą odrzwia, a następnie położyłem się na niewielkiej kupce siana, znajdującej się w ciemnym kącie pomieszczenia. Nagle rana cięta na twarzy stała się zupełnie nieistotna i nieodczuwalna. Miałem wrażenie, jakby od wewnątrz jakiś pasożyt o ostrych zębach podgryzał każdy członek mojego ciała. Chciałem go wydrapać. Oderwałem kawał koszuli, włożyłem go między zęby i zawiązałem z tyłu głowy, mocno zaciskając. Ból był nie do wytrzymania. Pomyślałem, że wampir musiał mieć w sobie jakiś śmiertelny jad, który powoli mnie wykańcza. Taka teza wydawała się nawet logiczna. W ten sposób drapieżnik ubezpieczał się na wypadek, gdyby nie zdążył osuszyć swojej ofiary. Zapewniał sobie śmierć jedynego świadka zajścia i dzięki temu chronił się przed zdemaskowaniem. W tej chwili marzyłem tylko o tym, żeby to się skończyło. Męki piekielne nie mogą być gorsze niż to wrażenie samospalania. Nie widziałem ognia, ale miałem wrażenie, że mnie trawi – osmala każdy kawałek skóry, wdziera się do wnętrza i pomaga podgryzającemu mnie pasożytowi pożreć moje wnętrzności. Obracałem się w proch szybciej niż palone w krematorium ciało. Musiałem zemdleć, bo nie pamiętałem nic więcej. Świadomość odpłynęła, a ja dryfowałem gdzieś w nieznanej czasoprzestrzeni. Widziałem tylko płynącą gęstym strumieniem krew. Do soczystej mazi ze wszystkich stron zbliżały się kreatury. Może to niewłaściwe słowo, bo istoty, które widziałem, były piękne. Same nagie kobiety o idealnych kształtach – klękały przed strumieniem i niczym w ekstazie pochylały się nad nim, by łapczywie chłeptać czerwony płyn. Nasycone niewiasty kładły się na trawie, wywijały ciałem, jęczały, przeciągając się leniwie jak po przeżyciu spełnienia. Czułem, jakbym był w cholernym wampirzym niebie albo piekle. Sam nie wiedziałem dokładnie, bo widok pięknych kobiet przysłaniało uporczywe pragnienie. Miałem wielką ochotę skosztować przynajmniej kropli z krwistego strumienia, który znajdował się niedaleko, ale był dla mnie nieosiągalny, choć mocno wytężałem się, by sięgnąć tam nadzwyczaj długim językiem. Nie wiem, dlaczego ci to opowiadam. Sama przechodziłaś transformację, więc wiesz, jaki to ból. Ale ta wizja, ten sen... Jeśli cię to spotkało, to z pewnością jako kobieta widziałaś to trochę inaczej. Nagle wszystko zniknęło. Czułem, jakbym zażył coś odurzającego. W każdym razie obraz znikł i przebudziłem się. Miałem wrażenie, że znajduję się w gipsowym odlewie. Doskwierał mi tępy ból głowy, prawie jak po całonocnym piciu alkoholu. Dotknąłem czoła, żeby sprawdzić temperaturę, ale nie było gorące, tylko chłodne. Opuszczając rękę, przyjrzałem się jej dokładnie. Miałem śniadą karnację i nawet zimą wyglądałem na opalonego, tymczasem skóra pojaśniała. Zmieniła barwę o dwa, trzy tony. Dotknąłem się. Oprócz zmiany koloru dostrzegłem również różnicę w jej fakturze. Była gładka i twarda, o czym przekonałem się, uszczypnąwszy się. Egzaminowanie metamorfozy ciała przerwał żar, ostre pragnienie. Chciałem jeść, a w zasadzie pić. Coś dziwnego dobywało się z mojego gardła. Tak jak spragnionemu wody zasycha gardło, tak u mnie wypełniło się czymś gryzącym i szczypiącym jednocześnie. Jedyne słowo, jakie przychodziło mi wówczas na myśl na określenie tego „czegoś", to jad. Szybko – nadzwyczaj szybko i sprawnie – powstałem, a następnie zerwałem z całą siłą knebel, który do tej pory nie przykuwał mojej uwagi. Pognałem do drzwi i odepchnąłem je bez trudu, po czym wyszedłem na dwór. Było ciemno, księżyc schował się za chmurami, a w budynku świeciło się jedno liche światełko, tuż pod dachem, w małym pomieszczeniu przysposobionym ze strychu na sypialnię. Zaciągnąłem się świeżym powietrzem. Z gospody dobywał się do moich nozdrzy najcudowniejszy zapach. Zapach świeżej, ciepłej krwi płynącej w żyłach młodej kobiety. Kiedy uzmysłowiłem sobie, co właśnie rozgrywa się w mojej głowie i co jest obiektem mojego pragnienia, przestraszyłem się. Miałem w planach wejść do karczmy, uwieść niewiastę, zachęcić ją do spółkowania, a potem – zaraz gdy osiągnie szczyt przyjemności – wbić ostre zęby w tętnicę szyjną i wyssać z niej ostatnie soki. Zostawić ją pustą na zakrwawionym prześcieradle i zbiec z brzuchem pełnym niebiańskiej, czerwonej ambrozji. Zakryłem ręką usta i nos, by stłumić woń i odegnać myśli o zrealizowaniu tych szaleńczych zamierzeń. Wolno wykonałem obrót o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i po chwili wahania pognałem przed siebie z prędkością, która pozwalałaby mi prześcignąć najszybszy pojazd oddalony o setki kilometrów w zaledwie kilka chwil. Nie wiedziałem, dokąd biec – uciekałem przed samym sobą. Nagle znów odezwał się we mnie potwór, który zalewał usta jadem. Na swojej drodze dostrzegłem żołnierzy podobnych do tych, którzy jakiś czas temu gościli w zajeździe. Ogarnęła mnie furia. Krew, dużo krwi. To nieznośne pragnienie doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa. Kiedy dotarłem już dostatecznie blisko, by przyjrzeć się kołysanym końskim stepem, spoconym jak wieprze cielskom, które traktowałem niczym bukłaki z pożywieniem, zorientowałem się, że to ci sami niewychowani idioci, przez których oberwałem szablą, przez których wyszedłem wtedy przed karczmę i koniec końców, przez których zmieniłem się w monstrum szukające ofiary. Nie miałem już żadnych zahamowań. Było ich dziesięciu, a ja zaatakowawszy jednego, wybiłem ich w pień w przeciągu paru minut, by potem ze wszystkich wyżłopać sycącą czerwień. Po sowitej uczcie jad wreszcie zniknął, a ja zebrałem tyle sił, że mógłby wyrwać dorodny las dębowy. Zrzuciłem trupy do rowu, a konie puściłem wolno.  
Zdałem sobie sprawę, czym się stałem i wiedziałem, że poprzednie życie muszę zostawić za sobą. Sęk w tym, że nie miałem pojęcia, co ze sobą począć. Wspominałem wcześniej o tym, że miałem żonę. Marina była brzemienna i lada dzień spodziewaliśmy się narodzin naszego pierworodnego. Nie mogłem jej opuścić. Samotna kobieta podczas wojny żyła w niebezpieczeństwie, szczególnie taka młoda i piękna jak ona. Kochałem ją, chciałem jej towarzyszyć, ale jednocześnie miałem świadomość, kim jestem – krwiożerczą kreaturą, która na widok i zapach krwi nie potrafi rozsądnie myśleć. Stałem się drapieżcą, a moja żona potencjalnym pożywieniem. Nie mogłem ryzykować, postanowiłem więc strzec jej z daleka. Być zawsze obok, by wyeliminować wroga. Obserwowałem narodziny syna zza drzew. Widziałem, jak akuszerka podaje jej pokrytego posoką noworodka. Nie wiem, czy jesteś sobie w stanie wyobrazić, jakie tortury wówczas przeżywałem. Tyle krwi znajdującej się w zasięgu kilkunastu metrów, pachnące świeżą krwią dziecko… Jad niemal dosłownie odbijał mi się w przełyku. Polowałem jak szalony. Miałem naprawdę wielkie szczęście w tym mizernym nieszczęściu. Wojna dostarczała wielu ofiar, a śmierć wyglądała z każdego narożnika. Nikt nie dziwił się, że ktoś nagle znika, zapada się pod ziemię. Nikt nie dziwił się, że i ja zniknąłem. Ludzka krew była dla mnie jak narkotyk. Wyobraź sobie czerwone pole upajających maków. Rozsmakowywałem się, próbowałem każdego rodzaju: starca, młodzieńca, chłopa, inteligenta, ulicznicę, dewotkę. Zdarzyło mi się nawet skosztować zakonnicy, z czego nie jestem dumny i od tamtej pory omijam kościoły z daleka. Za każdym razem krew wywoływała we mnie inne doznania, smakowała inaczej. Nie miałem ograniczeń. Dzięki szybkości udawałem się na łowy nieco dalej, by nie wybić wszystkich bliskich. W okolicach domu starałem się panować nad sobą, dlatego wracałem napełniony po brzegi, tak że nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, by rzucić się na mieszkańców mojej wioski. Żona bardzo przeżywała moje zniknięcie, długo mnie opłakiwała. Tak bardzo chciałem ją wówczas przytulić i powiedzieć, że nad nią czuwam, ale niestety nie mogłem tego zrobić. Nie chciałem jej narażać ani straszyć. Nie chciałem, by dowiedziała się, że w tym bezwzględnym świecie oprócz wojny i okrucieństw, jakie wyrządza człowiek człowiekowi, istnieją bestialskie potwory łaknące ludzkiej krwi. W chwilach wielkiej tęsknoty zbliżałem się do okna, by móc obserwować, jak śpi. Chłonąłem każdy jej gest, ruch. Studiowałem ciało milimetr po milimetrze, tak aby wyryć sobie jej obraz w głowie i nigdy o niej nie zapomnieć.  
Mój syn miał na imię Viktor. Tak jakby żona chciała zamanifestować zwycięstwo dobra nad złem, jakby chciała przywołać koniec wojny i zdeterminować życie naszego potomka – miał być dumny z tego, kim jest. Miał czuć się zwycięzcą w tym, co będzie robił. Pół roku minęło bardzo szybko. Nauczyłem się, że muszę unikać słońca, ponieważ błyszczę wówczas niczym stos tandetnych świecidełek z jarmarku i mogłem tym zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Miałem możliwość przyjrzeć się sobie i stwierdziłem, że musiałem stać się bardziej atrakcyjny, ponieważ kobiety, które stawały się później moim ofiarami, pożerały mnie oczami i chętnie do mnie lgnęły. Blizna, którą nabyłem w karczmie, stała się niemal niewidoczna, ale przy długim wpatrywaniu się w twarz można było dostrzec przecinający brew srebrzysty łuk.  
Kiedy wojna dobiegła końca, postanowiłem wyjechać. Było coraz trudniej o pokarm, a ja nie chciałem, by w okręgu zapanowała panika. Marina pogodziła się z moim zniknięciem i nauczyła się żyć samotnie, nie byłem jej już potrzebny. To ja wciąż potrzebowałem jej, ponieważ była ogniwem łączącym mnie z moim człowieczeństwem. Trzymając jej obraz w pamięci, wyruszyłem w świat. Zawsze byłem go ciekaw i marzyłem o podróżach. Otrzymując drugie życie, inne wcielenie – mogłem spełnić swoje życzenia. Tylko tyle mi zostało.  
Zawiesił głos. Wspomnienia bolały, szczególnie przy tak doskonałej, nadludzkiej pamięci. Odwrócił się w kierunku wampirzycy i ujął ją za podbródek.  
– Beth, twoje oczy? Są jakieś dziwne. – Chwycił ją za kark i zbliżył swoje oko do jej, wpatrując się w tęczówki, jakby chciał upewnić się w tym, co zauważył. – Masz złote plamki. Jesteś na tutejszej diecie?  
– Próbowałam, ale nie mogę się nasycić łosiami. Jeśli miałabym polować na zwierzę, to tylko na dzikiego tygrysa syberyjskiego!  
– Jesteś niemożliwa. – Musnął delikatnie jej czoło i wstając, pociągnął dziewczynę za sobą. – Myślę, że na dzisiaj już koniec nudnych opowieści podstarzałego wampira.

**Betowała:** Robaczek

**OD AUTORA:**

_Nie miałam już pisać opowiadania ff w pierwszoosobówce, ale jak inaczej opisać życie i uczucia wampira, który dokonuje istnego podsumowania przed sobą. Niby można, ale moja wizja mi na to nie pozwala. Dla wielbicieli trzecioosobówki jest pewne pocieszenie – teraźniejsze wydarzenia będą opowiadane tak jak lubicie. Tylko przeszłość stanowiąca większość będzie opowiadana w narracji pierwszoosobowej. Rzecz będzie o Vladimirze i jego nomadzkim życiu. Przybywa on na prośbę Cullenów, by świadczyć za ich córkę, a my dowiadujemy się o nim coś więcej, dzięki wędrówce po jego wspomnieniach. Vladimir nie jest kanoniczną postacią. Zmieniłam jego narodowość i czas przemiany. Życzę miłej lektury_


End file.
